zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormchaser/Chapter Summary
Summary Chapter 1: Sigrid Sigrid Henderson, the narrator, lived a dull and boring life on Stormchaser Island as a member of the Stormchasers Viking tribe. She dreamed of becoming a warrior and training her own dragon, but the laws of her tribe prevent women from doing so, restricting them to household roles as caretakers and craftsmen. As she sat through her basket weaving class with her best friend Halla, she vowed to become a warrior, dragon trainer and a real Stormchaser. Chapter 2: The Skrill Sigrid and Halla investigated a growing crowd within the village and discover the return of Baldr Armstrong's hunting party. Baldr, as son of the Chief, went out with his party to capture and train a dragon. As Sigrid got a close look at his catch, she discovered her captured a Skrill, a dragon of great power highly revered by their tribe. Later that night, Sigrid snuck out to the caged arena the Skrill was being kept in to get a closer look. The Skrill startled her when he jumped up against the bars. Sigrid slowly moved towards it, but was forced to fall back when she overheard Baldr coming. Chapter 3: Hunger Baldr began his training of the Skrill in front of the village, but ultimately failed because of the Skrill's violent and stubborn nature. Angered by this, Baldr ordered that its food and water be taken away, so that he could break the Skrill before training it. Sigrid however, believing that a Skrill did not deserve such a fate, snuck into its cage that night to feed it. Though hesitant at first, she entered the cage and fed the Skrill some fish. When guards began approaching, the Skrill took notice and hid Sigrid with his body until they left. Chapter 4 Perfect Fit Sigrid's late night visits to the Skrill became a common occurrence as she and the dragon grew closer. As Baldr's betrothed, Sigrid was in charge of making the saddle for his dragon. However, the Skrill immediately threw Baldr off the second it got the chance, further angering him. Later that night, Sigrid asked the Skrill if he had a name. The Skrill responded by showing Sigrid the name Baldr had chosen for him and was horrified by the terrible choice. Instead, she suggested the name "Stormfront", which the Skrill liked. Taking a chance, Sigrid climbed onto Stormfront's back and sat in the saddle, citing that it was a perfect fit. Chapter 5: Challenge Right Sigrid continued training Stormfront on her own for a while before she was eventually discovered by guards. She was brought before the Chief and her father, Edgar the Stubborn, to be punished for her crimes. Before they could carry out the sentence, Sigrid publicly challenged Baldr for Stormfront. She cited that although women were not allowed to learn to fight or train dragons, anyone could issue a challenge regardless of gender. Baldr, falling for Sigrid's taunt, accepts the challenge. For the challenge, three events occurred: archery, sword combat and dragon training. Halla tried to talk Sigrid out of it, but Sigrid remained determined and ignored Halla's pleas. While Sigrid won the archery round, she was no match for Baldr in sword combat, leaving them at a tie. When Stormfront was brought out for the final round, he sided with Sigrid without hesitation, making her the winner. However, her father and the Chief declare that she is not the Skrill's rider since women cannot ride dragons, despite her winning the challenge. Chapter 6: Lightning Speed Edgar attempts to kill Sigrid for betraying their tribe's laws and traditions, but Stormfront comes to her rescue and the two flee the island. As riders pursue them, Stormfront rides on a lightning bolt from one of the many storms that surround the island, which leaves Sigrid unconscious. When she awoke, she noticed how far away from Stormchaser Island they were and realized that they could never go back. However, she began to feel more relieved than upset, knowing that she and Stormfront were finally free to be who they wanted. Sigrid got on Stormfront and the two took off towards their next adventure. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z